Different But the Same
by Ayi
Summary: In an alternate universe where Tohru Honda never met the Sohma family, follow the tale of Yukari and Kamiya Sasaki and how their family’s past has managed to become an intricate web woven into that of the Sohmas. YukixOC KyoxOC Rated T just to be safe


**Different but the Same**

**A/N**: I'm back! (Muwahahahahaha!!-insert thunder and lightning-) Yes, the venerable Ayi has returned from her long absence with a new fic!

By the way, a thousand and five apologies to all those who had enjoyed my old fics –bows- I'm afraid that as soon as my first wave of writer's block had hit, that I completely gave up on them. Gomen nasai! But I am glad to say that I have no intention of discontinuing this fic, but I must admit I can make no promises that there won't be long breaks between updates. Of course, I will do my best to prevent that!! d('-')b

And now, onwards with the usual crap!

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket and all related characters are owned by Takaya Natsuki-san, the genius who created this wonderful series.

(But in my world, Kyo will always be** mine**.)

**Key:**

"What?"-Spoken

'_What?'_-Thought

**Note:**** Tohru&Yuki/Tohru&Kyo/Tohru&Anyone fans have been warned. As much as I like Tohru's personality and character, I like Kyo wayyy more, so Tohru's going to be pretty much (actually COMPLETELY) non-existent, so if you don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned. Constructive criticism is welcomed, reviewers will get a fresh batch of cookies, and flames will be used to reduce my electricity bills.**

* * *

Chapter 1-Not the Best Way to Start a Visit

"Are you sure this is the place, Nee-chan?" asked an ebony-haired girl whose pigtails were pinned in place by identical green ribbons.

"Yup. No doubt about it, this is definitely Shigure-san's home," replied the elder sister as she peered at the large house before them. Both were standing in front of the large shoji door with the wooden-carved 'Sohma' sign to the left. Tucking away her map, the older girl grinned. "I wonder how everyone has been. It's been ages since we've last seen them."

The younger sister nodded in agreement, and then gave a sly glance to her sister. "My my Nee-chan, you must be _awfully_ excited to see Yuki-kun again. You're grinning from ear to ear," she remarked, adding on a wink for extra emphasis. The elder sister's grin immediately transformed into a look feigning innocence. "Why imouto-chan, I have no idea what you're talking about," her innocent expression switching to one of smugness, "of course, you're one to talk since you drool a river every time _Kyo_ is within sight."

Her younger twin had a hard time not spluttering and blushing at the same time. "W-what?! I do NOT drool a river when _he's_ around!" she replied while crossing her arms in a futile attempt to hide her blush. This only added on to her elder sister's amusement as she leaned over and pinched her younger sister's cheek. "Aww, you're so cute when you're denying your feelings!" she cooed.

This caused the other girl only to cross her arms tighter and pout. "Just knock on the door already, Nee-chan," she grumbled. Her sister giggled from her younger twin's childish antics and quickly rapped on the door three times.

"Coming!" cried a distinctly familiar voice. Moments later, the door slid open to reveal a dark-haired man in his late twenties with a pair of thin black-rimmed glasses drooping on the bridge of his nose. Upon seeing the twins at the door, Shigure broke out into a grin, "Why this is quite a surprise."

"Konnichiwa Shigure-san!" they chorused while bowing.

Shigure let out one of his signature squeals while letting the girls in. "Oh, my little Yukari-chan and Kamiya-chan are all so grown up looking! Makes a man feel so old nowadays," he sighed dramatically. Kamiya rolled her eyes thinking, _'Still loves to hear himself talk, I see…'_, while Yukari let out a small snort, "What are you talking about, Shigure? You're 27, aren't you? That _is_ pretty **old**." Her small quip made her twin laugh while Shigure made a weepy face. "Aw, Yuka-chan, you're so mean…" he pouted while leading them into the sitting room. As they sat down, Shigure served them some tea. "So what brings you two in town?" he asked.

Yukari was slowly savoring her tea, so Kamiya chimed in, "Kaa-san fell ill recently, so we called Hatori-san to see if he could help. He told us that it would probably be best if we brought her to the Sohma estate as to make it easier for him to treat her."

"However," Yukari cut in, "Kaa-san did not wish to burden Akito-san with housing all three of us, so she asked Hatori whether or not there was somewhere nearby we could stay. He immediately recommended you, Shigure," she ended with a small grin. He nodded in understanding while sweatdropping. "Leave it to Hari to refer to me for accommodations."

"Well it would be the most reasonable option, would it not?" a voice cut in. All three heads turned to the doorway only to find Hatori standing there, coat in hand. "Hari! I didn't hear you come in! Please have a seat," Shigure waved for Hatori to join them.

'_Speak of the devil…'_

'…_And he shall appear.'_ The twins thought simultaneously while sweatdropping.

"You do have an extra guest room, last I checked," Hatori commented as he sat down, "and the house is within walking distance of the main estate, so the twins can visit their mother whenever they wish while honoring their mother's request to not burden Akito."

"Right, right," agreed Shigure, "always the reasonable one, weren't you, Hari?"

He merely let out a small "Hah" and proceeded to drink his tea.

"Anyways…" Kamiya began, "…where is everyone?"

"Actually," Shigure peered at the clock on the wall, "Yuki and Kyo should be back from school any minute now."

"Really? Then why don't I go make some snacks for everyone, ne?" Yukari smiled and headed for the kitchen. "Sounds good. There should be enough ingredients for some onigiri," Shigure hollered.

"Hai, hai," came the reply.

"How exciting, to have some of Yukari's homemade onigiri…" Shigure drawled as he spaced off about onigiri.

'_Idiot,'_ thought Hatori.

'_Somehow I doubt it's just onigiri Shigure's zoning out about…'_ Kamiya sighed while shaking her head.

Moments later, a loud BOOM was heard as the front door slid open….

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU DAMN RAT?!"

"For getting on my nerves, you stupid cat…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?! WHY DON'T YOU TRY SAYING THAT TO MY FACE?"

"I **did** say it to your face. And I'll say it again: Stupid. Cat."

"OH, NOW IT'S ON—"

"Glad to hear those two are getting along well…" Hatori commented while taking another sip of his tea. Kamiya giggled; Shigure snapped out of his daydream and sighed, "I just hope they don't tear my house apart any further…" he raised his voice loud enough for the two arguing teens to hear, "now now you two, why don't you stop destroying my house for today and come greet our guests?"

"Guests?" Yuki echoed as he walked into the room; he quickly did a double-take. "Hatori? What are you doing here?"

Hatori lowered his cup to reply, "Don't worry, Yuki, I'm just here for a visit. But I'm not the only guest here." Yuki quickly shifted his gaze over to the other occupant in the room.

"Kamiya? Does that mean Yukari's here too?"

She nodded, "Mhm. Nee-chan went to get some snacks."

"Ah, I see," he replied.

Kyo soon arrived into the room and sat down beside Hatori while rotating his arm. "So what brings you here, Hatori?"

"A visit."

"Oh, is that all?' he replied sardonically.

"Yes."

"Keh, whatever you say."

"N-nanika atta(1), Kyo-kun?" a voice piped in.

Kyo's eyes opened and shifted over to the owner of the voice only to find Kamiya smiling sheepishly. Needless to say, his mouth dropped open in shock. "Kamiya? What in the world are you doing here?"

"Ano(2)…Nee-chan and I might be staying here for a couple of days," she answered while trying to keep herself from blushing.

"Eh? What for?" he asked.

"Well, you see—"Kamiya's response was cut off by her sister's voice.

"I hope everyone's hungry!" she exclaimed as she carried in a large platter of onigiri from the kitchen. Since she had piled them all high, Yukari couldn't exactly see where she was going, and then—

"NEE-CHAN, LOOK OUT!"

"Eh?!"

—chaos ensued.

Blinded by the tower of onigiri, Yukari walked right into Yuki, who was standing right by the door. After three consecutive 'POOF's, and several projectile onigiri later, the smoke cleared only to show a black cat with green ribbons on its ears with a black mouse, adorning a red ribbon around its neck, laying on the cat's head, and a white mouse hanging off of the cat's tail, and all were surrounded by the scattered onigiri.

The three remaining bystanders had stood up in alarm and simply stared at the scene before them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Well, well…"

"This was certainly unexpected."

After a few seconds, the black cat spoke up, "Nee-chan…"

"Douka shita no(3), Kamiya? Daijoubu ka(4)?" the small black mouse asked.

"Hai, daijoubu(5)," the cat replied, "but…"

"But?" Yukari prompted.

Kamiya's ears immediately flopped down, and she let out a small whimper. "Kaa-san's gonna kill us…"

"Hai," Yukari nodded grimly, "this wasn't exactly the best start to a visit."

**Tsuzuku (**To Be Continued)

* * *

(1) Nanika atta?- "what's up?"

(2) Ano- "Um.."

(3) Douka shita no? – "What's wrong?/What's the matter?"

(4) Daijoubu ka? – "Are you okay?/Is something wrong?"

(5) Daijoubu – "I'm fine."

Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't feel too shy to leave me a review!

Ja ne!

Ayi


End file.
